True Family Kamehameha
by Luigi Legends
Summary: The Final Battle against Kid Buu takes a dramatic turn as many old characters finally make their stand as one of the greatest threats in the universe dies in a very different way then we have seen.    A Oneshot/Pilot for a Story that I'll eventually work


Hey Luigi Legends here with a one shot sort of pilot of a Dragon Ball Z fic that I'm eventually going to write at some point, its mostly just a segment of a much more larger scale Buu saga that took a dramatic turn, this story will be along time coming but I felt it best that I have this here as a reminder for what I'll eventually get to, After my stories Changing Hands and Amor, The character and powers that appear in this one shot are ones that will eventually appear in the story and their also one that I'm somewhat amazed that people never took advantage of, IE why did most of the Z fighters never learn Kaio-Ken despite training with King Kai for several months, hell I've seen stories were Videl gets stronger though a strange surgical proceeding even one where she is for some random reason a Saiyan but never one that take advantage of the Dragon Balls and has her wish for power or Saiyan hood, same with Chi-Chi who despite the many tangents people take with Dragon Ball Z never rose above a house wife in many people eyes with only a few exceptions and of course fusion and why people don't have fun with Tiencha

Provided I get around to writing this, another world awaits but for now here's what I have

* * *

><p>"Kakarrot keep charging that attack it's our last shot at ending this" Vegeta shouted his desperation hidden behind his anger and pride, he had little left to stop Kid Buu and from the weary faces he saw scattered though out the Kai world everyone else had nothing else to give.<p>

"Vegeta I…" Goku tried to protest but he was cut off by his eldest son and his father who floated up in front of him blood and bruises decorating their bodies, behind them his mother, Videl and Radtiz kept watch on Buu who was staring at all of them with a strange and devilish grin waiting to see what his quarry would do

"Kakarrot we'll hold off Buu we just need you to finish this" Bardock kept his uncertainty to himself but maintained a strong front for everyone else's sake "yeah Dad don't worry about us"

Kid Buu smirked again and tossed dozens of lesser Ki blasts at Goku, probing at the wall of warriors that stood between him and his greatest challenges ever, Fasha, Videl and Radtiz immediately flashed to Super Saiyan 2 and blocked the blasts despite being considered weak blast by the mythical creature there was enough energy behind each of those shots to instantly vaporizes Freeza in his final form, while not extremely dangerous to those involved it was still a high risk considering the stakes

Raditz in all his bravado let his Saiyan battle lust wash over him and let his more calm and sensible side take the back seat as he taunted the Majin only to nearly receive a burst to the face were it not for Piccolo and Videls intervention kicking the many bursts of death wide into the sky

"Shut up and keep blocking Raditz" Videl scolded as she deflected more hits, Piccolo remained silent as he used his own Demon waves to dispel more of the assaults

"Can't you feel it, this is a battle for the entire universe you can't tell me that your Saiyan blood doesn't boil with excitement" he declared punting one of Buu's weaker Vanishing balls skyward

"Just shut up and focus" though privately she had to admit her new found Saiyan part of her was washing her over with giddy excitement, it was a feeling she didn't experience while fused with Eighteen and it was something she could have never experienced had she remained human, provided they survived she couldn't wait to see what her new bloodline had to offer

Kid Buu watched in morbid excitement as the sky flared with eight Super Saiyans who were desperately trying to hold off his onslaught, growing bored with his current method of attack he stopped and began charging his own signature move the Vanishing beam

Gohan seeing Buu's intent put everything he had into one final Kamehameha, both parties fired causing the entire world to quake as unbelievable amounts of energy clashed against one another in a beam struggle unlike any other in history

Kid Buu only poured in a fair amount of energy into the struggle watching in sick fascination as his opponent put everything he had into the beam and was still losing, on the other hand Gohan only watched in fear as his best wasn't good enough and everything he had was slowly being pushed back, he could feel Buu wasn't putting any real effort into his attack

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" another beam joined his and when the mythic Saiyan turned to look it was none other than Videl who had joined him, her golden aura flaring as putting everything she had behind him together he felt the push against them slow

"MA-SEN-KO!" Piccolo had appeared next to the both of them and poured his own power against the demon

"DA-BURU SANDE!" followed by more Kamehameha's, Raditz, Fasha and Bardock his own extended family had joined with him alongside someone else he hadn't expected to see

"Mom?" Gohan eyed his mother who had flashed into Kaio-Ken and was pushing what she hand into a Kamehameha, Chi-Chi shot her son a smile before her aura flared and she pushed everything into the struggle

Krillin and Eighteen quickly followed suit auras flaring with their own Kaio-kens and joining their own blasts into the beam and then Gotenks and Tiencha who both joined with their own energy to the push

Buu saw his own beam barely inching towards his target despite putting a good portion of his own energy into the attack, his frustration only grew when his latest nuance returned and poured everything he had left into the struggle

"GALICK GUN!"

The struggle was even as everything the best of the Universe had to offer was barely enough to hold against the monstrosity that was Kid Buu, Goku saw the way the fight was turning and prepared to strike the final blow, above him the Spirit Bomb began to fade as he pulled all of its energy into his own body, he could feel its power touch against his own spirit before he channeled it into one final attack

"TRUE FAMILY KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Ki poured from his body but instead of forming into the familiar blue beam the blast began spiraling into a Golden Eastern Dragon that quickly joined the Beam Struggle absorbing all the energy that was holding against Buu and channeled it into itself, Buu himself could only stare wide eyed as his Vanishing Beam was quickly swallowed by the mythical incarnation followed closely by himself, the incarnation quickly carried the demons form skyward and in between the space of the Kai planent and its own star, and explosion the size of a Sun erupted removing all traces of the monster from existence

* * *

><p>BTW yes Videl is a Saiyan if that wasn't abundantly clear she wished herself to become one also yes Bardock and Fasha are together and Fasha is Raditz and Goku's biological mother, there a brilliant story about that somewhere on this site and I thank it for that inspiration<p>

Review and let me hear your ideas


End file.
